


Koshy Won't Abandon Ship - Yo, Let's Steal Their Canons!

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Hamilton Crossover, get fucked joey, right hand man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 16: Liza Koshy)General Colleen Ballinger needs a right hand person. She knows just who to call for the job.
Relationships: The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Savant | Joey Graceffa
Series: ETNuary 2020! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Koshy Won't Abandon Ship - Yo, Let's Steal Their Canons!

**Author's Note:**

> tws for like war and thats it babey!!
> 
> enjoyyy~

General Colleen Ballinger sits at her desk, eyes dark as she grimly plans battle tactics, head resting on interlaced fingers, elbows braced against the table in front of her. Then there's a knock at her door.

"Enter," she sighs wearily. A man steps in, a soldier, with soft, white-blonde hair. "Who are you, soldier?"

"Graceffa, ma'am. Joey Graceffa. Permission to state my case?" he asks hesitantly.

Colleen sits up a little straighter, curious as to what this man wants. "As you were."

He steps in and shuts the door behind him. "Ma'am I was a captain under General Dawson- until his untimely poisoning, but that's beside the point. In summary, I reckon I could be of some assistance to you, ma'am. I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance."

Colleen narrows her eyes, shuffling some papers on her desk. This Graceffa character has been here for not even five minutes? Likely much less than that, even. But anyway, he's been here for such a very short amount of time and she already instinctively does  _ not  _ trust him, not one bit.

"I have some questions, a couple of suggestions- on how to fight instead of fleeing west." Joey continues, and Colleen sighs, two parts annoyance to one part exhaustion.

"Yes?" She prompts him to keep going, eager to get this conversation over as soon as possible so she can return to her  _ highly  _ important work.

Before Joey can continue, there's yet another knock at the door. Joey pauses, turning to see who it is as Colleen gives them permission to enter.

Its another soldier, who goes by the name of Miss Elizabeth "Liza" Koshy. Seeing as she hasn't simply turned up invited to Colleen's office, she's a lot more glad to see Koshy than she is to see Graceffa.

"Your excellency, ma'am? You wanted to see me?" She says sheepishly, clearly not overly thrilled about interrupting in the middle of a conversation that was clearly already happening.

"Yes, Koshy, come in! Have you met Graceffa?" She gestures to Joey as Liza stands in front of her desk as well, a few paces to the right of her fellow soldier.

"Yes ma'am!" she replies, grinning widely.

"We  _ keep  _ meeting.." Graceffa mumbles under his breath."Anyway, as I was saying, ma'am- I look forward to seeing your strategy play out." He smiles at her, even though it looks very forced and the smile seems to refuse to even fully meet his eyes.

Colleen takes a sharp inhale of breath, calming herself down. "Graceffa?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

_ "Close the door on your way out."  _ She says firmly. Joey pauses, eyes wide with shock before he scurries out of the room, quick as a bullet, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Liza watched him go, then turns her attention back to her General. She visibly swallows, licking her own dry lips nervously. "Have I done something wrong, ma'am?" There's a slightly frightened tremble at the edges of each word, blinking at Colleen like a deer caught in headlights.

Laughing ruefully, Colleen shakes her head. "On the contrary. I brought you here because our odds are…  _ beyond  _ scary. Your reputation proceeds you, but I have to laugh-" She smiles, kind yet incredibly amused.

"Ma'am?"

"- Koshy, how come noone can get you on their staff?"

_ "Ma'am!"  _ Liza interjects, defensively, about to say something more when Colleen continues instead, and respect for her general stills Liza's quick tongue.

"Now don't get me wrong! You're a young woman of  _ great  _ renown. I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown. Both Eva Gutowski and Andrea Russet wanted to hire you…"

"To be their  _ secretary?  _ I don't think so." There's an edge to Liza's voice that makes Colleen quirk up an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Now why are you upset?" Colleen asks, folding her arms across her chest- not in an aggressive stance, just curious.

"I'm not." Liza denies.

"It's alright you want to fight. You've got a hunger… I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?"

"Yes," Liza responds, almost eagerly.

"Dying is  _ easy,  _ kid, living is harder." Colleen reminds.

"Why are you telling me this?" Liza questions, head tipped to one side slightly.

Chuckling ruefully, Colleen stands, plucking a quill from her desk. "I'm being honest- I'm working with a  _ third  _ of what our Congress has promised. I need someone like you to lighten the load." She holds the quill out for Liza. "So?"

_ I am  _ not  _ throwing away my shot,  _ is the thought that passes through Liza's head as she takes it, nodding in confirmation to a now-relieved General Ballinger.

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot!!! gimme them sweet sweet comments if you're so obliged,, i love em!! and you!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
